clash of the samurai's
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: when jayden's couison takeru and the samurai protectors of Japan appearer at the shiba house door step for a bit everything seems ok until a red and pink rangers fall in love


all of the samurai were in the common room when a knock came at the door and jayden answer it he was faced with his cousin takeru and his team of the shinkengers that said that they were staying in paranorma for a long time they greeted everyone takeru was taking quick glances at mia they had been there for a day and mia got a call from terry"hey terry

what's us"she said"hey come down to the house it's boring please"he said"ok i'll be there in a minute"she said"bring one of your friends as well"he said and she laughed then shut the phone and walked out to where the others were training"i'm going to see my brother and possibly sleep there for the night who wants to come"she said and the others shook there

heads takeru came out"can i come i still want to see the sights"he said"ok then come on"she said and they left for her house they played games and mia took him out sight seeing then when it was late they went back to hers terry let takeru borrow his green kermit onesie and mia was in her miss piggy onesie and they were watching saw 3 sitting on the

sofa eating popcorn mia usually didn't like horrors and when a horrible bit came on she was clench her eyes shut and turn into takeru's shoulder his arm was around her until his phone went"mia nanashi the town square"he said and nodded they got there shoes on and left in the pj's they got to the battle before the others with the hoods up they were ridiculous

with there swords out they ran forward destroying all of them just as the others arrived there swords appeared and there hoods fell down the others snickered"tono what are you wearing"ryaskune said"i'm staying round mia's and her brother let me borrow this"takeru said mike crept behind mia"BOOO"he yelled and mia clinged onto takeru for life"mia it's

just mike"jayden said "don't do that i just watched saw 3"she complained but still held takeru's hand she started to walk backwards"come on we have to go back to mine terry's probably worried"she whined"ok"he said and smiled at her but her foot hit the curb and she started to fall but he caught her"you ok"he said"yeah that was meant to happen"she said

and laughed he helped her up the others had left by this time"are you going to fall over on the trip home"he said"possibly"she replied"fine then"he said and picked her up bridal style"what are you doing"she said"i'm making sure you don't fall"he said and started to walk back to her's she unlocked the door and terry was waiting for them he smirked at terry and

he put her own she walked up to her room terry walked to him"dude are you getting at my sister"he said"what no"takeru said mia was up on the landing earwigging"i can see you're trying hard and you realise you sleeping in her room today"terry said"ok what makes you think i'm going for your sister"takeru said"it's in plain sight i'm surprised she can't see it she

normally has boys running after her but she turned them down she's waiting for the right one and i think you're him"terry said"fine but i don't think she likes me like that"he said"dude you're ripped why wouldn't she like you"terry said"ok i'm gonna go to bed i'm tired"he said and walked up the stairs mia hered that and panicked she jumped up and tiptoed up the

last set of stairs and into her room she had an extra quilt on the floor and sat on it and he came in"you can take the bed i'll take the floor"mia said"that's not fair the floor in hard and uncomfortable"he said"still you're the guest"mia said"come here"he said helping her up"i'll sleep on this side you sleep on that side then you don't wake up with a bad back and i don't

feel guilty"he said and they laughed and climbed in then slept but when takeru woke up he was with his arms around mia's frame and she was whimpering"no no i don't want to play" she said"mia it's ok mia wake up"takeru said and her eyes opened and felt his arms around her she hugged him he was rubbing circles in her back"it's ok i'm here it's ok"he

said and she looked up at him and he smiled at her he used his thumb to clear away the tears her look of fear had left"are you ok"he said"yeah i am now it was just a dream"she said her lip trembled she could see the pain in his eyes to see her like this so she leaned in and kissed his lips and he couldn't help but kiss back then over the weeks they were

secretly going out they left without telling the others and made out the others said nothing but were getting a hint the 2 lovers turned up in battles and went home but left the next day this lasted for 3 weeks until they had to leave because they had to go back for there last year of school then they would be back they were all in the common room hugging the

shinkengers mia hugged takeru"long term relationship right"he whispered"you bet"she whispered and dug herself into the crevice of his neck then said goodbye to the others then they left


End file.
